Frost
by Mnemah
Summary: Frost, it both tears them apart and brings them back together again. My entry for the Holiday Surprises Prompt on the Village Square Forum.


The first frost in Mineral Town was on its way. The weather report said that it would dip below freezing that evening, causing quite a stir among the residents of rural Mineral Town. Delicate plants needed to be secured under tarps or in makeshift greenhouses—a glass mason jar would do the trick, but you'd need a few dozen to go about it that way. The barns needed to be checked to ensure they were insulated thoroughly, no use in running the heater if the heat escaped through cracks.

Popuri looked out at the view from the second-story window of her family's farmhouse, watching as her brother fumbled with a large piece of plastic tarp that he intended to cover the exposed side of the chicken coop with. A few missteps with the staple gun was all Popuri could take before she diverted her attention away, peering further out into the fields next door. She watched as their neighbor, a novice farmer not much older than herself, efficiently worked in the fields—systematically and efficiently covering each delicate plant with some sort of contraption she had never seen before.

"I guess being a farmer's wife wouldn't be so bad…" she said aloud, confident that no one was around to hear her. She stood up from the window and promptly sat back down again, only this time on her bed which was adorned with pale pink fabrics of various shades. She thought back to warmer days as she held the blankets close to her face.

"Hey Poppy," the memory was still so vivid because she played it over and over, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Kai," tears streamed down her face then just as they were now.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'll be back next summer! It won't be that long…" his words had done little to soothe her as her tears fell faster. He held her face with both his hands, gently thumbing away her tears, "Poppy… this is no way to see a man off to sea."

His words only made her cry harder, her body heaving as she gasped for air between the tears. She was always so emotional, and he knew that, and he loved her for it. In so many ways she was just a child, and for that, Kai felt guilty. Oh how he had wanted to take her with him to new lands, brighter skies—but she was so attached to her family and they needed her. More importantly, she needed them. It would be selfish to ask her to come with him. But he gave into his selfish desire.

"Come with me."

She pulled away from his embrace and stared up at him.

"What?"

"Come with me," he repeated, only this time with more conviction. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be with her, and he thought of no one else but himself.

"I… I can't. I can't go…" her face contorted into a perplexed expression so foreign to her gentle features, "you know I can't go and leave Mom…"

"Why not? Your dad left her, not you! Your dad left her and now he's left the burden on you and Rick. It's no wonder Rick is so damn miserable, I would be too if I were stuck here like him. And you, you're trapped here, unable to live your life! Obligated to your parents! You are their child you are not required to stay here you don't owe your parents a damn thing."

Stunned, Popuri stepped back from him, letting his words sink in. No one had ever said such things to her before.

"I know but… I can't leave mom, I just can't! She, I—"

"So what you are just going to stay here your whole damn life?" the words came out terser than he had intended, "you're just going to live and die in this town? Never leave? Sacrifice what we have and marry the farmer next door?"

"What?!" now it was she who was angry, "why would you say such a thing?"

"Well, that's what's going to happen here. You're never going to leave. You're just going to allow yourself to be trapped here and settle for second best…marry a damn farmer, never experience anything. I know that's what will happen to you. He and Rick are buddies and of course your mom loves him. He's light-skinned and won't ever take their baby away. The opposite of me. And you're a good little girl and you'll do what pleases Mommy and Brother."

Popuri stared at him in disbelief. It was almost as if he were mocking her. Her eyes searched his face, his mahogany skin was so beautiful in the evening sunlight on the beach—it reminded her that something as simple as his skin color was indeed a reason why her family did not consider him a good match for her. She became so angry at the thought that she actually did consider leaving her family and going with him, if only for a fleeting moment.

"I can't leave them now. I just can't. Don't make me feel bad about that," she replied in a frosty tone, completely out of character, "I love you but I can't leave them now. Not yet."

"But you will? One day?" his tone was almost desperate.

Between tears she softly yet sternly replied, "I can't promise you that. Not yet."

* * *

 **Author's Note: There will be one more chapter in this story to tie up everything! I hope that everyone is having a wonderful holiday break. If you want to be more involved in the community, go to the forums and find The Village Square! When I first started writing, I had no idea the forums even existed and I suspect a lot of other readers/writers on here don't know either. If you want to get involved in writing prompts like these or just chat with other fans, let me know and I'll show you how to find our community on here :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Mnemah**


End file.
